


The Love Story of Two Unfortunate Boys

by CuteLittleMousie



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteLittleMousie/pseuds/CuteLittleMousie
Summary: "Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston had always shared a stronger bond than the other greasers knew. What had started as a tentative friendship had; over the years, grown into something that ran deeper than anyone knew."
Relationships: Johnny Cade & Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade & Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	The Love Story of Two Unfortunate Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I read The Outsiders in school and fell in love. There is a major amount of subtext between these two boys and wrote this. It took about 8 months on and off. I hope you like it!

Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston had always shared a stronger bond than the other greasers knew. What had started as a tentative friendship had; over the years, grown into something that ran deeper than anyone knew.

It started over a smoke out in the abandoned lot - back when the gang was still young. Over time, it grew into an undying loyalty to each other that ran deep enough that there was no other word for it except love. What had started as a cigarette passed between lips eventually morphed into shared meals and, for Johnny at least, a safe place to sleep on nights when it got too much in his home. And even then, when they thought they couldn't get any closer, their friendship turned into whispered confessions over pillows in the dead of night. Johnny murmured that the abuse from his father was more than physical and emotional. In return, Dally shared the tamer stories of what happened to him on the streets of New York.

So it shouldn't have been a surprise to either of them when Johnny had impulsively leaned in and pressed an kiss to Dally's lips one night in Dally's room at Buck's. It was a surprise to Dally, however, who was still barely coming to terms with the fact he might not be as much of a straight lace as he thought. After Dally accepted that he wasn't as straight as he thought their relationship grew stronger than ever.

They both had heard of couples getting torn apart for the fact that they are both of the same sex, but they never thought it would happen to them. That naivety was crushed after the socs beat up Johnny. When Dally saw what happened to his Johnnycakes, he felt sick to his core. The socs had somehow found out that Johnny was a homosexual, or they just used faggot as a generic insult. Johnny was different after that. He flinched away from people, even more than he did before. Dally was furious, to say the least. So he did exactly what people expected him to do. He hunted down those socs in their blue mustang and beat the shit out of their leader. Their leader who hadn't taken his rings off got it the worst. His friends ended up dragging him away, his face dripping blood onto the sidewalk.

Johnny felt slightly better after that, even though he carried a switch with him at all times now. Dally and Johnny got through that difficult time together. They started slow, with confessions of what happened that day, Johnny sharing vivid details of the sexual assault and violence of what happened to him. Then they moved on, sharing chaste kisses and cuddling, and slowly worked their way back to where they had been, with languid kisses and making love soft and slow. And they moved on, even though Dally was much quicker to shield Johnny from harm, and Johnny still flinched away from everyone, even the gang if they moved too quickly.  
Dally kept up his player persona, trying to take broads home occasionally, but he had toned it down quite a bit. And things were good. At least, for a short while.

But then Johnny killed that soc and everything went downhill from there. Dally helped Johnny and Pony go into hiding, at the church where it all fell apart. It pained both Dally and Johnny when they had to go days without seeing each other, but it was for the best. The fight in the car about how Johnny's parents weren't worth it and Pony and Johnny running into the church. Pony running out with his back in flames and Johnny somehow not making it.

Dally ran into the church and one of the worse sights he'd seen in his life greeted him. Johnny had been crushed under a smoldering support beam. Dally had a rush of adrenaline and suddenly he was picking up the smoldering beam and throwing it to the side. The adrenaline desensitized him, made him stronger than he was, and numbed the pain. If he hadn't been running on love and adrenaline he would feel the burning air scorch his lungs with each breath. He would feel the glowing wood digging into his arm and hands scorching his flesh and destroying his nerves.

For a moment, Dally could only stare. Stare at the boy that he loved who was lying limp, unconscious, and burnt on the floor of church. But then the moment is over and Dally is grabbing Johnny with as much caution as he can considering the situation. Then he is sprinting towards the window with Johnny clutched close to his chest. Then he couldn't be gentle anymore and started to drag Johnny out of the window. As soon as Dally had gotten Johnny out he scrambled out of the window. He got out just in time, as soon as Dally pushed off of the windowsill the church collapsed.

When Dally collapsed next to Johnny he grabbed him. He had to feel the younger boy's heartbeat under his fingers, feel the rise and fall of his chest. The adrenaline was still pumping and he felt numb with shock. Even through the background was full of noise and movement Dally's attention was solely focused on Johnny. The rest of the world was unimportant. He vaguely registered the fat man waving medics towards Johnny, Pony, and him. The medics loaded Pony into an ambulance. A medic tried to separate Johnny from Dally and instincts kicked in. He slapped the medic away.

He couldn't let go of Johnny. Johnny was his lifeline, the only thing that kept him going. They couldn't take Johnny away from him. Words started spilling out of Dally's mouth hysterically. Something about how he loves Johnny and needs to stay with him. The fat school teacher was waving the medics away telling them that both of them could ride in the ambulance together. The teacher looked awkward, as if he wished to be else where. Dally relented and picked Johnny up and took him into the back of an ambulance, laying him gently on a stretcher. After that everything was hazy, being forced onto a stretcher next to Johnny, the ride in the ambulance, being checked over by a doctor, staying overnight at the hospital. 

The haze cleared however, when Dally heard Johnny's mother screaming about how much trouble Johnny caused. Two-Bit and Pony came to see Dally and they told him about the rumble that was going to go down. Dally got Two-Bit's switch - he would need it for what he was going to do tonight, and hid it under his pillow. The rest of the day inched by. When the time for the rumble came Dally got out the switch and waited for the next nurse to come and make her rounds. When she came in he flipped the blade on her and ran into Johnny's room. Johnny was pale as a sheet, his breaths few and far between. Dally shook him and told him what was happening before pressing a chaste kiss to his lover's lips and racing out of the room. 

When Dallas got to the abandoned lot the rumble was just starting. Throughout the whole rumble all Dally could think of was Johnny. They had to win this for Johnny. It was only about Johnny. The rumble passed quickly, rain fell and punches were thrown until the Socs surrendered. Dally grabbed Ponyboy and ran to Buck's T-Bird. His whole body was full of anxiety; Johnny had been getting worse when he left, Johnny probably didn't have much time. His driving was erratic as he made his way towards the hospital, only stopping when a police officer pulled them over. 

Dally dragged Pony through the hospital to Johnny's room, where a doctor was standing outside. Dally's emotions finally got the best of him and he cracked. He pulled Two-Bit's switch out of his pocket and threatened to filet the doctor if he didn't let them through. The doctor smiled and let them in, insisting it wasn't because of the blade but because of the fact that they were friends. The doctor looked at Dally when he said friends with a twinkle in his eye, as if he knew that they were more than that. 

Then Johnny died and everything went to hell. Dally's only light, the only thing that kept him going in this vast dark abyss of the world was gone. What was the world without Johnny Cade in it? What was the world without the only good thing that ever existed? Dally saw red, he was pissed off at the world. The terrible terrible world that took away Johnny. He pounded the wall of the hospital searching for an answer on what to do. And then it hit him. Johnny Cade wasn't alive any more, nothing in the world was worth living anymore. He could join Johnny. 

So Dally robbed the store with an empty heater. He knew what he was doing, he knew the fuzz would be called and that they would see the gun. He knew the fuzz would kill him. Dally called the gang, they were the only ones who cared about him. They would take his body. What he didn't anticipate was how quickly they would get to the lot. The gang was there when the fuzz surrounded him, and pumped Dally full of lead. Dally's last thought as he closed his eyes was that he finally see Johnny again. 

And he did. Dally and Johnny saw each other again in heaven, where they didn't have to worry about what anybody thought about their love. They watched from the clouds as the gang mourned and moved on. They watched Pony go to college and do great things. They watched the world change as they waited for the rest of the gang. Two-Bit was the first to join them, but over time, the rest of the gang came along. Pony was the last to join the rest of the gang and was greeted with open arms. The gang was together again, this time, forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am really fucking proud of this. I am aware there are some inaccuracies but I honestly couldn't care less.  
> Remember if you liked this please leave kudos and a comment. It would make my day :)


End file.
